Seeking Hades
On the way out from Dionysus' altar, you'll find a Drachma and a visit from Hades himself. After that, some Skeletons come out and Pan makes an appearance as well. Fight your way through them all. When you pick up the boulder, several Skeletons emerge from the ground below, so throw it at them to clear the way. Before you pass back through the open 'A' door, jump to the ledge straight up from it and follow the path upward. You'll reach a kind of treasure trove, with a Baby and other items. This is where you would have come to get another Baby had you not been following this walk through and taken the most efficient actions earlier in the game. Talk to the sculptor to hear an important message, then go back down along the same path that brought you here. Go down on the left and drop down to the beach. Kill or bypass the Cyclops and swim left past the rocks, then down and right to emerge back in Athens by the Scribe and save your game! Now for the final act is taking on Hades himself. (Note: Go back to the Amazons). There, from the prison, go up through the cave behind the boulder, take the first right, go down at the end and through both open doors, then go all the way to the right and up to find a 'D' door. Open it with your key, and inside you'll receive a Green Egg, an Evil Totem, and another 'D' key to replace the one you just consumed. Return from Amazonia using the other boat to the North (check the 'Retrieving the Passwords' section of the walk through above if you need more specific instructions on this point). And if you skipped the part of the walk through above that sent you back to the Amazons because you already had the Passwords, note the target in the water above the boat on your way to Amazonia, near the end of the voyage. Shoot it with a charge attack to receive a drachma on the Bonus Pedestal ahead). (Note: From the beach below Iolcus, swim right to a small island, perhaps after killing off the Sea Nymphs and Fish. Shoot the target down-right from there to receive a Drachma on the Bonus Pedestal back on the main beach). (Note: From the top of Iolcus' beach, swim to the right, after eliminating some Fish and Sea Nymphs. You'll find another small beach. Jump up from there, and move to the right side of the landing. Hit the target in the water to receive Thunderbolts on a Bonus Pedestal inside the Iolcus fort). Upon returning from the Amazons if you did the secret above, or by going up from the left half of the Athens town common, you find yourself on a beach in front of a long wall. This is the town of Iolcus, haven of Hades worshipers. Use Bombs to kill the spear-throwing Soldiers atop the palisades. At the top of the beach, there's a man saying 'Only friends of Hades can enter'. If you try to talk to him, he'll tell you that you don't have enough gold. Further to the left along the same wall, there's a small hole that you can enter by using a Magic Potion. Inside, talk to the lounging soldier and give him 3 Drachmas to open a door in the wall. Enter it. Before you open the 'D' door, go up on the right side of it. Fight a couple of Soldiers, pick up some Spears, and keep following the path until you reach the Gyro vendor. Buy some, then go down at the lower left corner of this dock. Get the bombs on the boat. That's all you can do here, so go back to the 'D' door and enter it now. Jump up to the ledge behind the door and follow the path past a 'U' door and down on the left. Drop down and head left past Hades' promotional sign, fighting your way through a large number of Undead Warriors. Go up through the gap in the wall and stand on the 'H' to have a lovely conversation with Hades. Go back out the way you came (go straight down from the open 'D' door to find the hole in the wall; walk into the pool to transform into a pig so that you can fit through it) and move along the wall to the right. The door that was closed to you before is now open. Go on through and move along the docks, going down just past the boat-in-progress to find another boat that will take you where you need to go. Enemies *Skeletons *Pan *Cyclopes *Sea Nymphs *Fish *Soldiers Items *Baby *Green Egg *"D" Key *Drachma *Thunderbolts *Gyros (Purchasable) *Bombs Next quest *Quest for the Golden Fleece Previous quest *Hydra Category:Herc's Adventures quest